La famiglia
by Bethie2011
Summary: This is a first generation raising the tenth generation story, what if the vongola was a young family not a old family, what if they where members of a old family before they left that family, what if the children all had horrible or died mothers, what would that be like? T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot- **This is a first generation raising the tenth generation story, what if the vongola was a young family not a old family, what if they where members of a old family before they left that family, what if the children all had horrible or died mothers, what would that be like?

**Facts- I do not own Hitman reborn if I did I would be rich all I have is a labtop that likes to over heat.**

**Note- I have decided that to make this story a little different then all the other stories like this I would make either Takeshi or Lambo a girl I leaning towards Takeshi for some reason I think he would make a great girl tell me which one you would like.**

**Ps- if Takeshi is the girl his name will be Tatsu (means Dragon) and if Lambo is the girl Bianca or Lambe**

**Chapter one- Hayato**

Milan Italy, Vongola mansion

G woke up to the sound of knocking on the door it was raining and it was cold. "Master G are you awake?" a maid said from the other side of the door G recognized the voice it was Serafina getting up G walked to the door and opened it "yes I am awake, whats wrong?" G asked.

Serafina moved the way she was standing in her arms was a baby no older then a month old "this is for you" Serafina said handing G a letter G took the letter still confused about the child thing _"who had the kid" _he thought to himself he opened the letter and his blood went cold.

_Dear Gabriele _

_I have many things to say so I'll start with the basics first I am sorry for dating you, I am sorry for liking you and I am sorry for getting pregnant for some reason I choose not to get rid of the boy, I would like to make one thing perfectly clear tho I do not care about this child he is your problem not mine you can put him up for adoption or raise him in the mafia that is you choice just leave me out of it._

_Goodbye _

_Ichihara Rin_

G read the letter over, checking it over again reading every line he looked at it like he looked at his paperwork there was no flaws nothing.

G felt hundreds of emotions in him anger, hate, fury, bloodlust, grief, happiness and shock he looked at his son one month old and the child's only name was 'the boy' sighing G took his son from the maid "Serafina go prepare a crib in the nursery and inform the medics of our newest family member" G said thanking god that Giotto had bought cribs for the maids and butlers who had children.

G looked at the child in his arms as he walked to the nursery the child had a head of silver hair and pale skin that he got from his mother, G sighed "you need a name" he said the child looked up at him before grinning and pulling at G's hair making baby noises, G racked his mind for baby names "Hayato sounds good what do you think?" G said looking at the baby in his arms in response the baby smiled and laughed "Hayato it is" G said.

G opened the door to the nursery smiling the nursery had white walls and dark wood floors he walked over to the white crib and put Hayato in the crib smiling he took the red blanket from Serafina and placed it on Hayato.

G sat in the white chair beside the crib and sighed there was to much white a little black would do wonders.

The next morning at breakfest

"Where is G" Giotto asked his guardians looking for his best friend will he was mainly asking Lampo who was usaully attached to G's hip those two where just like brothers it was scary sometimes.

"Dont know" Lampo said, the others just shrugged. Just then G walked into the kitchen with a baby in his arms "what" G snapped as he sat down.

"Hn why do you have a child?" Alaude asked, G threw Giotto the letter he got from Rin Giotto read said letter out loud.

Giotto burned the letter to bits.

Alaude looked ready to kill.

Daemon stood up a dark aura was around him.

Lampo looked ready to fry someone.

Knuckle bowed his head muttering curses.

Asari frowned.

"Oh dear, Hayato you have caused a fucked up mess" G muttered.

**And cut **

**Will this was a odd chapter, now remember choose who the girl is going to be.**

**Next chapter- Tsunayoshi**

**Good night**


	2. Chapter 2- Tsunayoshi

**Facts- I do not own Hitman reborn**

**I am going to do fem Takeshi so Takeshi is now Tatsu**

**Chapter two- Tsunayoshi**

Four weeks after Hayato came to Vongola mansion

Giotto sighed as he waited at the airport in annoyance waiting for his ex girlfriend who called and said she had something important to tell him and that he had to come to the airport was annoying.

"Giotto" Nana said as she walked over to him at the airport, her voice sharp and cold as it always was when she was annoyed. "Nana what do you want?" Giotto said as polite as he could to his ex-girlfriend.

Nana raised a baby carrier and Giotto froze _"oh crap. Xanxus is never going to let me live this down and what about Reborn I hate cousins. And is she going to do what I think shes going to do if so I will make her life terrible"_ Giotto thought darkly.

"This is your son his name is Tsunayoshi and I do not care about him besides his eyes keep turning orange" Nana said taking the baby out of the carrier and putting him in Giotto's arms. "He also never sleeps, is always crying and keeps looking at me like I did something wrong. Tsunayoshi is five weeks old and he has colic and he gets sick a lot I mean he has been sick twice in two weeks." Nana complained as she handed Giotto a bag that had Tsuna's birth certificate, his medical papers and his medicine.

"I am getting married soon and he doesn't know about the boy so you better be quiet" Nana growled as she walked away.

"Giotto raised an eyebrow did she honestly try to threaten him, shaking his head he shifted the baby in his arms having Hayato around was very helpful when it came to this stuff shifting the bag to his left arm he carried the baby out of the airport finding it amusing that Nana took the baby carrier with her.

Vongola mansion

Asari smiled as he talked to his younger brother Squalo on the phone. Asari was half Japanese and half Italian, Squalo was his brother from his mothers second marriage.

"Squalo I am sure that Bel is just well Bel calm down" Asari said into the phone before he heard the varia start yelling in the background "I guess your right. I gotta go" Squalo said as he hanged up to go yell at Xanxus.

"Asari are you here?" Giotto called as he walked into the fancy living room still holding Tsuna in his arms. "Yeah" Asari said as he walked into the living room raising an eyebrow at the child in Giotto's arms "this is Tsunayoshi, he is my son." Giotto said as he put the bags down on the ground.

"Nana?" Asari asked as he looked at the sleeping baby, Giotto nodded sitting on a couch.

"Where are the others?" Giotto asked as he looked around "I am going to have to tell them soon or else G well yell at me. I already told Cozart" he added as he shifted Tsuna again.

"Um G took Hayato to see Fon, Alaude and Daemon went to visit the varia, Lampo is having lunch with Lal and Skull and Knuckle is visiting his parents." Asari said looking at Tsuna.

**End**

**Ok Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle are 20**

**Giotto, G and Asari are 19**

**Lampo is 18**

**Cozart and his guardians are 19**

**Dino's father is 29**

**Luce is 24**

**Reborn, Lal, Colonello, Fon and Verde are 22**

**Viper is 21**

**Skull is 18**

**They are all in adult form**

**The Varia are all 17 (besides Viper and Fran who hasnt entered yet)**

**Family- Giotto's uncle is Timoteo, he also has a aunt named Dana who is Timoteo's younger sister. Reborn is Dana's son and Timoteo is Xanxus's adopted father so there fore Giotto, Reborn and Xanxus are cousins. Cozart and Giotto are half brothers.**

**G has a aunt and a uncle his aunt married Bel's father and his uncle married Fon's mother so they are also cousins.**

**Levi, Verde and Lampo are cousins as well, Viper and Daemon are cousins, Asari and Squallo are half brothers and Colonello is there cousin. Alaude and Skull are cousins as well.**

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter three- Amaya Ugetsu

**Ciao everyone, now first off I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or any of the characters.**

**Next I well be be changing Tatsu's name I was looking at it then I realized that Tatsu's name was a lot like Natsu and that her last name Ugetsu does not go with Tatsu I mean Tatsu Ugestu just doesn't sound right to me. So I well be changing it to Amaya which means night rain.**

**Chapter three- Amaya Ugetsu**

**Vongola mansion**

Three months after Hayato came to the mansion and four months after Tsuna.

Asari Ugetsu yawned as he walked into the living room he sighed as he sat down on the leather couch, two babies in the same house was nuts and he was barely getting any sleep do to the fact that all of the guardians rooms where on the same hall.

Asari sighed when he heard a knock on the door and looked at the cloak it was 5:30am blinking once again he got up. They weren't expecting visitors today, walking over too the fancy doors Asari blinked it probably wasn't a good idea to have a 40000 doller persian carpet with two babies in the house.

He opened the door and stared at the woman who stood at the door she had pale blonde hair and bright grey eyes, she wore a white button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants with black kitten heels. His eyes went to what was in her arms a baby warped in a grey blanket. "Generva what are you doing here?" Asari asked his ex-girlfriend even though he was pretty sure why Generva Fiore was standing outside his door seeing as how it had happened twice already and Cozart was currently having custody problems with his ex-girlfriend who didn't want Enma but did want the money.

"I can't do it anymore. This is your daughter she currently has no name, she was born at 30 weeks, that was one month ago. She just got out of the hosptiel four days ago and she is impossible to care for she has Apnea, IUGR and colic oh and lets not forget she is anemic. She can not be helped so there for I am leaving her to you. Goodbye Asari." Generva said as she handed the baby to Asari and left.

Asari raised an eyebrow "she does realise that apnea is commen with premature babies and it usually goes away, colic goes away as well and so does anemia if treated and IUGR isn't that big of a deal. Right?" Asari muttered to himself "and now we have three babies two of which have colic." Asari muttered under his breath.

Switching the way he was holding the baby he looked down, she was quite cute she had black hair and wide dark brown eyes, her skin was a little pale. She was warped in a grey blanket and wore a white shirt and a diaper.

"She could have atleast given you a name, mia figlia." He said softly as he sat down on one of the white leather chairs. "What to name you, hm this is hard how did Giotto and G do this?" he muttered as he tried to think of a baby name for his daughter. "Amaya sounds nice it means night rain, your flame is rain and your hair looks kinda like the night sky." he said softly.

The newly named Amaya looked at him and smiled "well thats out of the way your going to meet all of your uncles but which one first?" Asari wondered to himself, Giotto, G and Alaude where down town having a meeting with the Tabasco family it took forever to convince them to go to the meeting. Lampo, Knuckle and Daemon where out on a mission in the slums of milan.

The varia where on missions, so where the arcobaleno, Cozart was in rome with his guardians. Asari sighed as he shifted Amaya once more and walked into the kitchen opening the cabinet, he pulled out the formula and started to make a bottle right as Amaya started to cry from hunger.

Asari made the bottle with only one hand. Amaya drank it happily sighing Asari made a mental list of what to buy for Amaya seeing as how they had no girl clothing or clothing that would fit her.

**Cut**

**Ok alright here Mia figlia means my daughter,**

**IUGR is also known as Intrauterine growth restriction- A baby with this condition grows more slowly than usual in utero, and is smaller than normal for his gestational age at birth. **

**Ok love ya bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn!**

**Question- Did you know that Voi is the italian word for you?**

**Chapter four- How the varia, simon and the vongola came to live together**

_Milan, Italy- Varia mansion_

_Four hours after Amaya came to the mansion_

"Voiiii, WHAT DID YOU SAY MY NO GOOD HALF BROTHER!" Squalo yelled into the phone to his elder half brother Asari. "_I said that Generva and I apparently have a child together and that Generva gave Amaya up because Amaya was premature."_ Asari said as he talked to his brother.

"Voi, when did this happen?" Squalo asked as he walked into the living room where Levi and Lussuria where fighting over the remote, they had just gotten back from there mission which was odd seeing as how whenever Squalo, Lussuria and Levi went on missions something bad happened that made Xanxus angry.

_"__Four hours ago you the first person to know seeing as how everybody else is on missions"_ Asari said as he gave Tsuna his medicine. "I can't believe you waited four whole hours to till me!" Squalo yelled again.

"I am coming over right now." He said as he hung up "I am going over to Vongola mansion" he said to Lussuria and Levi.

"Why are you going there?" Levi asked him as he stopped trying to get the remote it was no use when Lussuria wanted to watch romance movies no one but boss could stop him. "Asari has a daughter and I am going to see her." Squalo said as he grabbed his coat it was kinda cold out an odd thing for italy.

"WHAT!" Lussuria and Levi both said looking at Squalo like he had grown a second head. Squalo rolled his eyes "You heard me the first time." he said bluntly as he walked towards the door "if boss calls tell him I am meeting my neice" he said as he closed the door.

_Vongola mansion _

_30 minutes later_

Squalo stared at his neice who stared back this had been going on since Squalo arrived ten minutes ago. Asari sighed as he sat Hayato down to play on the floor with Tsuna, he had never seen Squalo be quiet for so long it was scary and the fact that Amaya was doing the same thing was odd that usually ment hitman abilites. Asari filed that in the back of his head hitman abilites ment natural born hitman and only about one in every 50 births had those well that was unless you where talking about the Ugetsu/Superbi family in fact Asari, Colonello and Squalo where all natural born hitman.

Amaya had a 90 out of 100 percent chance of being a natural born hitman but that they would dwell on later seeing as how Amaya was only one month old.

Squalo couldn't help but look at the newest vongola member what was with the vongola and illegitimate children. Or the Simon for that matter, Squalo continued to stare at his neice this was a very intereasting turn of events.

Amaya got tired of staring and reached out and grabbed Squalo's hair pulling it she laughed when Squalo winched as if his pain amused her. Squalo and Asari froze and turned to look at her "prehaps we don't mention her sadistic tendencies to Reborn." Asari said as he looked at his daughter trying to ignore Squalo's look of intereast. "Of course we'll let him find out by himself." Squalo said as he untangled Amaya's hand from his hair.

Squalo looked up as the doorbell rang, sighing Squalo picked Amaya up and walked towards the door. Opening the door he blinked when he saw Lussuria and Levi standing there "Voi didn't I till you to wait for boss?" Squalo asked.

"Well you see we kinda destoryed the mansion." Levi said hiding behind Lussuria for some reason Squalo looked a hundred times scarier with a baby in his arms. "VOI, you did what?" Squalo said his voice was deathly quiet.

"We destoryed the mansion" Levi said as he moved further behind Lussuria. Squalo stared at them with a cold look "Xanxus will deal with you, trash." Squalo said "Asari I am moving in with you and the vongola till the varia mansion is rebuilt" he yelled as he walked into the family room.

Asari blinked when he heard that "_Great, ok this could work... Who am I kidding if Squalo moves in all of the varia move in and seeing as how the Simon mansion is falling apart NO DON'T THINK THAT!"_ Asari was so lost in aruging with himself that he didn't notice Tsuna spiting up on the carpet till Lussuria tripped Levi and Levi fell face first into it.

_Five hours after Amaya came with Giotto and company_

Giotto walked into the vongola mansion he had just got off the phone with Xanxus and before that he had talked to Cozart apparently Squalo called Xanxus and said that the varia was moving into the vongola mansion and when Giotto talked to Cozart it was decided the the Simon was moving into the vongola mansion.

Giotto was happy that there was atleast two hundred bedrooms and bathrooms seeing as how once the varia and the simon moved in they where never going to leave. He made a mental note to rename the mansion.

"Giotto you ok?" G asked looking at his friend. Aluade looked at Giotto as well before he leaned against the wall "I am fine G, just thinking about how the varia and the simon are never going to leave now." Giotto said smiling at G.

"Voi! your back." Squalo said as he walked into the hallway with Amaya in his arms Asari was taking a nap so was Tsuna and Hayato. "Squalo who is that?" Giotto asked as he looked at the baby. "Voi, this is Amaya, Asari and Generva's daughter. I'm watching her while Asari is asleep Tsuna and Hayato are asleep as well in case your wondering." Squalo said "and Levi is watching tv in the family room on the second floor, while Lussuria is watching tv in the family room on the second floor. Also Tsuna spit up on the persian carpet in the living room." Squalo said as he fixed the way he was holding Amaya.

G, Alaude and Giotto blinked "Asari had a kid!" G and Giotto shouted and then they got hit on the head by Alaude "idoits don't wake Amaya." He said.

_Hayato's first word or words, age one_

Lampo yawned as he watched Hayato, Enma, Tsuna and Amaya play with some blocks he was the only one in the mansion besides the maids and butlers. So he got conned into babysitting sighing he sat under a shaded tree. They where in the back yard of Alleati mansion formerly known as vongola mansion.

Hayato dropped one of the blocks into a mud puddle and blinked before crawling over to Tsuna, Enma and Amaya. Lampo sighed and got up he walked over grabbed the block and took it over to the water fountain and washed the block.

Yawning Lampo handed the block to Hayato and he then went back to sit under the tree he was about to fall asleep when G came in muttering about Giotto being stupid or something along those lines.

Hayato smiled when he saw his father and dropped the block, Hayato then crawled over to G and grinned "Old man" Hayato said as he grabbed G's pants leg "old man up." Hayato added as he looked at his father.

G and Lampo stared at Hayato with blank looks.

"I am going to kill Bel..." G said as he picked Hayato up and yawned tiredly heading towards the mansion.

_Tsuna's first word, age one_

Xanxus growled in anger as he picked his baby cousin up, Giotto was nuts thats all there was to it he was nuts. Honestly black mailing you crazy cousins (Reborn and Xanxus) to look after your one year old son was stupid or crazy.

Tsuna giggled when Xanxus picked him up, Tsuna then looked around the room they where in the first floor living room waiting for someone.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said as he walked into the living room "now what are we going to do with Tsuna for the next three hours?" he added as he walked over to Xanxus and Tsuna. Xanxus rolled his eyes "Like I know you no good hitman." Xanxus growled out.

Tsuna looked between his cousins/uncles Reborn was so his favorite of all of his uncles, he was so nice. Tsuna blinked at the word 'hitman' what was a hitman?

"Hitman" he said looking between his cousins "wha hitman?" he asked looking at them. Reborn looked at Xanxus who looked at him. "Well Tsuna a hitman is a special job that I promise you will learn about soon." Reborn said as he took his nephew from Xanxus.

"Till then can you say Reborn?" he asked his beloved cousin/student.

_Amaya's first word, age one_

Colonello rolled his eyes at Squalo who was arguing with Asari it was rare to see them argue and for some reason it was always about small things that made no sense. Amaya crawled over to Colonello and blinked before sitting down and watched Squalo and Asari fight over whatever the hell they where fighting about.

Colonello sighed as he sat down on the ground next to Amaya "Dang they are really fighting over shampoo? Kora." Colonello muttered "I understand that we the Angeletti family have amazing hair. But shampoo honestly kora?" he added talking to himself.

Amaya looked at her cousin or uncle she wasn't so sure about that one with interest. Amaya then giggled kora was a weird word. She wondered how to say it Tsuna and Hayato could already talk. But what did kora mean and how did one say it hm...

Amaya blinked that could work looking at her uncle (or cousin) she smiled "kor-ahh" she said looking at her uncle who stared down at her with a shocked look. Before smirking "Yes Maya kora." Colonello said as he picked Amaya up.

_Enma's first word, age one_

Lampo once again rolled his eyes why was it whenever somebody had something to do they went to him to baby sit?

Honestly Giotto had even started giving him baby sitting missions... That made so much since Lampo had nothing to do. He was so caught up in his brooding he almost forgot that handing a one year old baby who loved to throw things a knife was a bad idea.

Sighing Lampo stopped cutting the apples and looked at Enma "what do you wanna do?" Lampo asked him softly, hey his life maybe awful but that was no reason to take it out on the child when he could take it out on everyone else.

Enma blinked at him and then pointed to the tv "ok, we will go watch tv.'' Lampo muttered tiredly and picked Enma up. "Yare, yare I can't believe I am complaining about no missions." Lampo said annoyed.

Enma looked at Lampo and blinked "yare, yare?" he asked looking at his uncle. Lampo turned and blinked at Enma "yare, yare don't tell your father I taught you that word." Lampo said to Enma before turning back to the tv.

**Cut**

**Ok this is basically a bit of stuff that I took and threw together kinda like a filler chapter... Next chapter is Kyoya Hibari or Alaude.**

**Please note that Kyoya is four years old, Tsuna, Enma, Hayato and Amaya are three years old.**

**Sorry if this chapter was cramped and messy.**

**Ciao**


End file.
